Dark Embrace
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Set in vtm bloodlines. Lyra, a new arrival to the world of darkness. As she travels through the city of Angles she will need some friends and alittle fire power. Nines/OC because its Nines! Rated M.


A small note,

while play vtmb again for like the 100th time i decided to make a story out of it from the character i play it in. Hope you like if not..oh well lol.

enjoy,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

Come alive

* * *

><p>A world full of darkness became the new light. The streets have been opened up to me in ways that I could never image and the dark places have become dimly lighted. I have come alive in more ways than one, new smells, new experiences have been opened, the veil has been pulled back and I can see it all. And from this I have learned the truth, frightening and exciting at the same time.<p>

I had just pulled into L.A. with my old Chevy impala to hang out with a few friends. They had told me about this club that they loved to hang out in and that it was awesome, but they said the best time to go was at night and it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. So I decided to head down to Santa Monica and go play some stuff at the pier to waste some time. Once I parked my car in the garage I headed down to the pier and saw it booming with people, everyone was having fun laughing and soaking up the California sun. I pulled my shirt down a little as I walked around the pier and played a little of the pin ball machines which resulted in me wasting about 4 hours and about 10 bucks on the pin ball machine. I got a call from Jessie a friend of mine and was told to meet her at her apartment just outside of Santa Monica, so off I went. Soon I got to her apartment and Jessie along with Megan and Kim were all getting ready to head out as soon as the sun set. They wanted to get me all dressed up but I wasn't into that, too much girly stuff for my taste.

"come on let me at least put some makeup on you" Jessie said as I put my hair back in a pony tail and glared at her

"no way in hell" I replied with a laugh "you know I don't like that stuff on me, it makes me look weirder"

"no it doesn't" Megan said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist "come on Lyra"

"no" I said again and laughed as I shoved her off "means no get it through your thick heads"

"ugh fine" Jessie said with a pout and looked at my clothes

"oh no I am not changing into anything slutty no way in hell" I glared at them. I mean I love my friends but sometimes I really just want to smack them. There was absolutely nothing wrong with me jeans and tank top that had skulls on it and my black running shoes "don't even think about it"

"but we can see your white bra under the black tank" Kim said and I just shook my head and put the strap back under my shirt "there we go"

"can we go before I hit either one of you for annoying the crap out of me" I said and they just laughed as Jessie took her keys because she was going to drive.

"this place is cool right Jessie" Megan said as we piled into her car.

"yea it is" Jessie said with a smile "otherwise we wouldn't be going there duh what else"

"you could always be lying to us" I said with a laugh as Jessie glared at me. "like the time you took us to that awesome house party which was crap"

"haha I know right" Megan said with a laugh

"that was one time, one time" Jessie said as the rest of us just kept laughing because she was never going to live that down at all, we would make sure that she didn't.

We soon had arrived at the club, I don't even remember the name of it as we headed in because apparently Jessie goes here a lot and the bouncer took us right into the club and I would get a look up or anything. I was getting a bad feeling or something when we entered the club but I shrugged it off and focused on having a good time.

A few hours later the four of us were still dancing and drinking when I felt like something or rather someone was watching me. I turned as I danced and looked around the room and saw a tall guy that had dreadlocks looking at the way I was moving as I danced. He had darker skin but not to dark, and was rather handsome. I turned away from him and closed my eyes and then opened them again to see the guy but this time he was a lot closer than he had been about 3 seconds ago. I shrugged it off blaming it on the drinks I had been having, my eyes locked with his and I felt myself being pulled. He walked up to me and put his hands around my waist and began dancing with me as he eyes kept on me.

"hello" he said in a silky smooth voice that seemed to pull me in and I couldn't look away now even if I tried.

"hi" I replied getting lost in his voice and eyes, which were a rich dark brown as we kept dancing.

"haven't seen you around here before beautiful, new to town" he said in that smooth voice again as he lowered his mouth to my ear and I felt him take a deep breath "you smell like a newcomer"

All the warning bells were going off in my head, telling me to get away, find my friends and leave immediately. But as I danced with this man the less and less I wanted to listen to the warnings in my head and then at some point I didn't hear them anymore.

"yea" I replied "came to visit a friend"

"boyfriend?" he said with his breath near my ear as I felt his cold hands work their way under the back of my shirt.

"no" I replied "my friends Jessie, Megan and Kim, they were around here"

"oh those three young ladies, I saw them leave already" he said and laid a kiss on the rim of my ear before looking in my eyes again "I can show you some more fun"

"sure" I said which was very unlike me as I felt his hand slide down my arm to take my hand before leading me out of the club.

The next thing I knew I was being back up into a room as my legs hit the bed and he lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist as he got me on the bed. Clothes were being thrown around the room and soon the both of us were naked on the bed. I was running my hands down his torso as he began to thrust in and out of me causing moans to come out of me. At one moment he leaned down and kissed my neck before going to my ear and whispering something in it.

"I want to show you something" he whispered and I had a moment to process what he said before he bite into my neck and I let out a scream and felt like my body was in so much pain and then all I saw was darkness.


End file.
